utaufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Teme-chan
O mnie Jestem trochę nieogarniętą osobą, która zawsze zawala sobie głowę różnymi rzeczami, a później próbuje ze wszystkim zdążyć na czas. Czasem samotniczka, czasem dusza towarzystwa. Wielbicielka muzyki i anime. Ulubione anime *Naruto *Durarara!! *Hetalia Ulubione piosenki UTAU: *Confront! You Look So Cool! - Kasane Teto *Fukkireta - Kasane Teto *Kasane Territory - Kasane Teto *Love Disease - Yokune Ruko *Meltdown - Yokune Ruko *ERROR - Rook *WAVE - Rook *Blue Paint - Namine Ritsu *Psychotic Love Song - Sukone Tei *Bad Apple!! - Nagone Mako *Tsukiakari no Michishirube - Hatsu Mani *Eh? Ah, Sou - Chouwane Satoko *Lion - Kasane Teto & Yokune Ruko Vocaloid: *1/6 - Hatsune Miku *Shinitagari - Hatsune Miku *Ura-omote Lovers - Hatsune Miku *15 years pursuing a cute boy - Hatsune Miku *Ur - Style - Kagamine Rin *The Lost One's Weeping - Kagamine Rin *Abstract Nonsense - Kagamine Rin *Yobanashi Deceive - IA *A Realistic Ideologist - IA *Outer Science - IA *A Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night - IA *After-School Stride - Gumi *An Ecstatic Vivace - Gumi *Difficult Love - Gumi *Because, because, because - Gumi *Rolling Girl (Rock ver.) - Gumi Power *Sacred Spear Explosion Boy - Kagamine Len *Fallin' Down - Kagamine Len *Luka Luka★Night Fever - Megurine Luka *Judgment of Corruption - Kaito *Dancing Samurai - Gakupo *Bitter × Sweet - Nekomura Iroha *Lavender Town Syndrome - Mayu *Uninstall - Yowane Haku *Tsukema Tsukeru - Utatane Piko *Hikari - Hatsune Miku & Mikuo *Matryoshka - Hatsune Miku & Gumi *WINE BERRY - Hatsune Miku & Gumi *Go Google It - Megurine Luka & Gakupo *Tsugai Kogarashi - Lily & Gakupo *iNSaNiTY - Lily & Gakupo Power *Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain - VY2 & VY1 *Triple Baka - Hatsune Miku, Akuta Neru & Kasane Teto Utaite: *Panda Hero - Glutamine *Only my railgun - Glutamine *When swindlers start laughing out - Glutamine *Happy Synthesizer - Amatsuki *A Solution for a Jealousy - Amatsuki *Crime & Punishment - Amatsuki *Ama no Jaku - Amatsuki *Rolling Girl (Rap ver.) - Limone-sensei *↑Game of Life↓ - Limone-sensei *Kasou Kyoku - Limone-sensei *Senbonzakura - Kradness *Tokyo Teddy Bear - Wotamin *Gigantic O.T.N. - Wotamin *Servant of Evil - ASK *Remote Control - Amatsuki & MidoriInu *Indulging: Idol Syndrome - Mafumafu & Amatsuki Hetaloid: *Romeo & Cinderella - Japonia (Nihonloid) *ANTI THE∞HOLiC - Anglia & Ameryka (Iggyloid & Heroloid) Hetalia: *Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman - Anglia *Pub ang Go - Anglia *Hamburger Street - Ameryka *I'm your HERO - Ameryka *Pechka, light my heart - Rosja *Winter (зима) - Rosja *Mein Gott - Prusy *Excuse me, I'm Sorry - Japonia *Paris Is Indeed Splendid - Francja *Germany's Anthem (I am German-made) - Niemcy *Carrots and Sticks - Białoruś *Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo - Włochy *The Delicious Tomato Song - Romano *Hatafutte Parade - Węgry *Gakuen Fiesta - Włochy, Niemcy & Japonia *Always With You... Nordic Five! - Islandia, Norwegia, Dania, Szwecja & Finlandia Nightcore: *Monster *You're Gonna Go Far, Kid *For Your Entertainment *Bruises And Bitemarks *This Time It's Different *War of Change Soundtracki: *The Decision of Love (Germany's Theme) - HetaOni *Magic (China's Theme) - HetaOni *A New Hope Reborn (England's Theme) - HetaOni *Beta-B - To The Moon *For River (Johnny's ver.) - To The Moon Pozostałe: *Rarabai - Radwimps *Order Made - Radwimps *Iin Desu Ka? - Radwimps *Ryon - Tsukiko Amano *Koe - Tsukiko Amano *1/2 a Half - Tsukiko Amano *Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari - Supercell *Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni - Supercell *I Don't Care - Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier *Phantom Of The Opera - Nightwish *Secret - The Pierces *Fallen Leaves - Billy Talent *Sore Dewa Mata Ashita - Asian Kungfu Generation *Vodka - Korpiklaani *Shiver - the GazettE *The Stereotypes Song - Your Favorite Martian *Watashi no Kare wa Hidarikiki - Asaoka Megumi *Paluszki no Uta Mój wkład * wkład Moje strony * YouTube * Deviantart